Velha sombra
by Mariana Belize
Summary: Nosso querido professor Snape e as impressões de uma personagem original.


Eu cheguei atrasada, como sempre, onde ele havia marcado nosso encontro. Não me pareceu impaciente, nem irritado com meu atraso. Depois de tantos anos, eu não mudara nesse âmbito. E ele, ah... Ele deve ter chegado com seus dez minutos de antecedência como é de praxe.

Sentei-me na frente dele, do outro lado da mesa, numa lanchonete esquisita da cidade. Eu não sei o que o levou a marcar o encontro ali, já que não fazia o menor sentido nos escondermos. A guerra tinha acabado há cinco anos, mas, pelo jeito, ele ainda continuava com os velhos hábitos.

Quem nos olhasse de longe, veria dois velhos amigos. Eu diria que não sabia o que estava fazendo ali, com ele, àquele horário da madrugada, naquele lugar tenebroso. Ele, não sei o que diria, nunca soube adivinhar o que se passava na sua mente. Ainda mais depois de tantos anos e tantos acontecimentos.

Eu me sentia nervosa, meus músculos tensos doíam de frio e apreensão. Meu coração estava descompassado, acelerado... Parecia que eu tinha corrido léguas. Minhas pernas tremiam, meus pés, gelados dentro dos sapatos. Minha cabeça não conseguia concatenar as coisas...E ele ainda não tinha dito nenhuma palavra. Nem eu.

De repente, ele resolveu falar. Baixo, quase num sussurro:

-Quanto tempo...

-Pois é... Desculpa o atraso.

-Certas coisas nunca mudam.

Eu ri, nervosamente, apertando um guardanapo amassado nas mãos geladas embaixo da mesa.

-Café? - a garçonete, com ar de cansaço, nos ofereceu.

Eu aceitei. Ele não. Tomei um gole e me senti mais quente, calma... Algo assim.

-Você tem muitas perguntas. – foi a vez de ele dizer calmamente, sem me olhar nos olhos.

-Tenho. – e eu tentei sorrir, sem sucesso.

-Podia deixar pra outro dia.

-Mas...

Ele me encarou antes que eu continuasse a frase.

-Por favor. Deixe as perguntas para outro momento.

Não era um pedido grosseiro, nem trouxe o tom de ordem que ele costumava ter. Ele falou baixo, apenas os olhos transmitindo a urgência do pedido.

Eu suspirei confusa e levemente irritada. Depois de tantos anos, eu merecia uma explicação. Eu necessitava, eu tinha vivido até aquele dia apenas para ouvir as explicações dele. Tudo me era negado. Inclusive o direito de saber... De entender... De ouvir.

-Quer caminhar um pouco lá fora? – ele perguntou novamente naquele tom baixo.

-Lá fora está congelando. – eu respondi.

E ele pediu um café para a garçonete de olhar cansado.

Fiquei observando ele olhando pela vidraça. A rua estava vazia, nenhuma loja aberta, não havia o que se olhar. Só chuva. Chuva.

Ele parecia o mesmo de tantos anos atrás. A mesma aparência cansada da guerra. Porém, as mesmas cicatrizes na pele oleosa... Rugas apenas em volta dos olhos, como sempre. E aquela ruga de preocupação na testa que parecia já ter nascido com ele. As mãos continuam com os dedos finos e magros, as veias azuis transparecendo na pele branquíssima de aparência quase vampiresca. O casaco estava com um pouco de pelo, e a camisa de dentro meio amarelada. Os cabelos caíam pelos ombros, maiores do que antes, sem brilho, sem muitos cuidados. Os olhos brilhantes olhavam distraidamente para a rua. Pareciam esperar algo. Mas eu nunca saberia o quê. Porque o corpo podia estar mudado, mas a mente era a mesma. E eu nunca sabia o que esperar dele. Só a imprevisibilidade era o esperado.

Levantei-me e fui sentar ao seu lado. Sussurrei o nome dele e toquei em suas mãos gélidas como as minhas. Ele olhou para mim, os olhos faiscando por algum motivo:

-Dianah, eu destruí tudo.

Eu não soube o que dizer. Tentei abraça-lo, mas não pude. Só fiquei olhando para ele, sem ação. Ficamos assim algum tempo que não sei precisar quanto. Depois, ele voltou a olhar pela vidraça.

Eu virei para frente, puxei a xícara, tomei mais um gole do café que, a essa altura, já estava morno. Não sabia o que fazer. Não estava nervosa nem calma. Estava imersa numa desordem mental. As palavras não... Encaixavam umas nas outras. Os sentimentos não tinham nome.

Mas ele estava ali. Ao meu lado. E eu, que tanto tempo tinha perdido calculando cada passo daquele encontro, hoje, estava perdida em todos aqueles sentimentos. Dúvidas, raiva, mágoas, ressentimentos... Amor, ódio... Nenhuma palavra valia nada ali.

Ele encostou levemente na minha mão direita, levou-a até os lábios e a beijou. Uma ação dele que se perdia entre tantos pensamentos meus... Agora, ele estava virado para mim, com minha mão entre as suas. O leve beijo ainda queimava o lugar. Eu cheguei mais perto... Encostei minha cabeça em seu ombro, o nariz em seu pescoço. Ele não usava mais perfume. Tinha cheiro de naftalina e mofo. Não me importei.

Sua boca estava próxima a minha orelha.

-A solidão não me basta.

Eu não sorri, não havia gosto da vitória em ouvir aquilo, embora esta mesma cena imaginada há anos atrás teria me rendido boas gargalhadas. A cena vivida me dava um nó na garganta.

Ele me abraçou um pouco mais forte, me ajeitando melhor em seus braços. Eu sentia sua respiração lenta e coração num bater macio ao encontro do meu.

-Esperei tanto por esse abraço. – eu sussurrei.

Minha resposta foi o silêncio. Mas o silêncio dele fala mais do que um milhão das minhas palavras.


End file.
